Final de Invierno
by Kris Hart
Summary: La noche que él me pidió un beso debajo de aquél muerdago no supe que contestarle.Sólo sonreí y... Un DrHr, regalo de Navidad. ONE.SHOT. Mejor de lo que parece.REVIEWS.


**FINAL DE INVIERNO**

**KRIS HART**

**CAPITULO ÚNICO.**

Disclaimer.-ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Solo los ocupo para mi diversión

_**888888555555555555555555555555588888888888888888888855555555555555555555**_

La noche que él me pidió un beso debajo de aquél muerdago no supe que contestarle. Sólo sonreí y apenas rocé con mis manos su rostro pálido y suave, y acerqué mi frente con la de él. Él comprendió, y no hizo mas que recibir mi ligero acercamiento sin exigencias a algo más. Sólo eso. Sólo un ligero toque de frentes y una delicada caricia en su mejilla fueron lo único que le pude dar a cambio.

Ahora, despues de meses, viviendo feliz, se supone, me pregunto aún, dónde se encontrara aquél joven de tez como nieve y ojos de plata...Me pregunto si será feliz, si tendrá a alguien para pasar la navidad con él, si aún me recuerda y recuerda esa noche en que nos quedamos por desicion, a pasar la Navidad en nuestra sala común juntos. Aún me pregunto si hubiera cambiado algo si yo lo hubiera besado.

Miré el reloj y supe que faltaba menos de 2 horas para que diesen las 12 en punto y todos empezaran la tipica cuenta regresiva y chocasen al final las copas en signo de celebración y cantasen, se abrazaran, me abrazaran y después tuviera que besar a mi acompañante muggle en muestra de nuestro amor...

Le dí una mordida al pavo, pero no sentí nada. George, mi prometido, me tomó la mano y yo le sonreí amablemente, no más.

Mis invitados, Ron y Luna Lovegood, Ginny y los Gemelos se rieron tontamente de alguna broma que hicieron aunque no escuché, aún asi reí tambien. No sé cuanto tiempo rieron hasta que empezaron las 12 campanadas y de la nada todos callaron, y yo callé también. Sin embargo George no entendía el porqué, más todos los demás sí.

George se atrevió a preguntar con tímidez, si todo estaba bien y yo estaba ya con la boca abierta para aclarar que sí, que no se preocupara, más Ron me ganó la palabra y dijo: "No, George, verás, nosotros perdimos a un amigo muy cercano – observé como Luna le sostuvo la mano con cariño- poco despues de la Navidad anterior en un ...accidente, y, nos acordamos de él ya que él solía decir siempre los brindis, y falta menos de 2 campanadas y él ya no está aquí para decirlo".

George entendió y no preguntó más, sólo asintió con la cabeza y logré sentir su mirada buscando la mía pero no la levanté, aún miraba mis piernas. No quería verlo. Me avergonzaba estar tomando de su mano y estar pensando en la mano de otro hombre, en la mirada gris de otro amor, de mi realmente único amor, pero sobretodo me avergonzé de acordarme de esa última noche de Navidad que tuvimos juntos como cómplices. Eso éramos, cómplices, amigos. Él sabía todo de mí y yo de él, no me preguntes ahora cómo ocurrió porque no sabría detallarte cómo, aunque sé como se sintió:

_Mi vida entera fue como un otoño que se prolongó de más que llegué a acostumbrarme a no tener hojas en mis árboles, sólo a verlas caer, ni sol en mi ventana, ni calor en mi piel...hasta que Draco Malfoy, llegó con su avasalladora frialdad, y sepultó cual nieve, todos los restos de mí bajo su mirada invernal y así transcurrió buen tiempo, cuando sin darnos cuenta, el hielo congelado se empezó a derretir junto con todos nuestros prejuicios, armaduras y ataduras que habíamos creado un tiempo atrás. El se abrió y mostró su calidez y reconfortó con su tenue sol mis ramas, mis suelos, mi ser. Y yo florecí al contactó como una nueva mujer. Mas nunca, así como los rayos del sol, nos pudimos tocar, porque yo acabaría ardiendo en su fuego. Nos acercamos cada vez más, incluso hubo roces de manos, miradas delatadoras, palabras atemorizantes llenas de vulnerabilidad entre ambos, pero ahi nos quedamos, atrapados en medio de una primavera que se acercaba cada vez mas a un verano de pasión, que nunca llegó por falta de tiempo, por así decirlo, pues Diciembre nos invadió abruptamente y congeló las aguas que nos costaron tanto hacer cálidas, mató mis tierras verdes de un golpe como ráfaga y se fue dejando nada más que frío y soledad. Se llevó a mi sol y su calor junto con él. La guerra, me arrebató a mi heróe, y nunca nos devolverá nuestra primavera, esa primavera sólo vive en mis recuerdos. Por eso, cuando pienso en Harry, pienso en Draco Malfoy, y me brilla la mirada de saber que él tambien fue un heróe de Guerra y lo enterraron como tal. Ambos lo fueron, ambos se ayudaron y derrotaron al Señor Oscuro. Pocos creen de la genuinidad de sus últimos actos, pero yo no lo dudo. Yo que lo conocí séque todo él era verdadero. _

Pasaron apenas unos minutos y ya eran las 12:05 am. Yo aún no salía de mi shock y los demás se percataron, incluso George y pedí disculpas para retirarme. No tenía ganas de pretender otra noche más lo feliz que era, y lo mucho que amaba a George. Esa noche no, esa noche era de Draco Malfoy y mía , nadie más.

Me desvestí y quité el vestido rojo y zapatillas, y no quedé mas que en ropa interior y asi me metí a la cama. Faltarian otras 2 horas mas o menos para que todos se fueran y me alegré con la idea.

Me acobijé y cerré los ojos sabiendo que no tendria otra imagen que revocar que la de Draco. Me abrazé más a mi cuerpo y me quedé en posición fetal con la cara dando al otro extremo de la cama y sin darme cuenta cuando volví a abrir los ojos allí estaba él viendome con su rostro anguloso y marcado, con su traje negro y capa, con su cabello largo y lacio, detenido con gomina hacia atrás pero suelto, estaba exactamente como la última vez que lo ví en la Navidad pasada. No había perdido ni un solo detalle de su rostro, sus ojos seguían con esa mirada fría y ardiente a la vez. Sonreí y disfruté del ensoñador momento. No queria moverme por miedo a que despertara y él se fuera. Queria quedarme ahi con él, lo necesitaba tanto. Draco solo me miraba y yo también a él. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo con la esperanza de alcanzar su olor y éste me sedara. Me sorprendí cuando la suave fragancia a ópalo y laurel me llegó. El mismo olor que sentí la última ocasión que me acordaba estuvimos juntos, la vez que estuvimos más cerca, ésa vez bajo el muérdago.

Cuando abrí los ojos el seguía allí, a mi lado en la misma posición contraria viendome directamente y sonriendo ladeadamente, comenzé a llorar. No lo soportaba era todo demasiado hermoso, y aunque dejé que las lágrimas se derramaran nunca hice ningún ruido, ni el mas minimo, simplemente por el miedo a arruinar la melodía que alcanzaba a escuchar a lo lejos de un fino violín, no sabía si era mi imaginación, venía del comedor, o realmente había mas que magia en ese momento. No sabia si estaba soñando o no, ya no importaba. Me quedé suspendida en ese eterno devenir.

Y entonces, me aventuré. Me acerqué un poco más a él, sólo un poco para poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo, lo hice con delicadeza y nerviosismo. Acerque mi rostro al de él, y el no se movió , ni se inmutó, pero yo estaba tan absorta mirando sus labios que eso bastaba, él no tenía que hacer más. Acerque mis labios a los suyos y apenas los rocé, y cuando logré sentir lo sólido de éstos profundizé el beso y él me correspondió. Sentí sugir de la nada el calor corporal, el corazón me latió más rápido, mi invierno perpetuo desde que él me faltó, se acabó, mi corazón así como una flor revivió, ya no estaba más marchita, había llegado a mi otra vez la primavera, en menos de minutos, él derritió el hielo reinante en meses, y en menos de segundos me dio a probar por primera vez en mi vida el verano y su ardor. El deseo, lo agobiante de la pasión en la piel, todas mis estaciones en un primer beso entre nosotros. El único, pues cuando no pude controlar mas mi pasión, y puse mi mano en su pálido rostro, y era tal como acordaba era, él se fue. Me dejó aire, y nada. Se fue, y nunca más volvió,

Aun creo que sólo lo hizo aquella especial Navidad, para entregarme el verano que nos robaron, y derretirme el invierno que me impusieron vivir. Más nunca, y ya han pasado más que años, décadas, puedo asegurar que nunca, nunca voy a tener una primavera igual , nunca voy a volver a sentir el calor abastecedor del verano. Ahora, incluso ya de vieja, vivo en un sinfin otoño, en la vispera de mi muerte, de mi cierre de estación con la que deseo terminar en un Invierno, pues a él lo conocí un Invierno, lo perdí una Navidad, lo amé una Navidad y muchas más en secreto, y sé que cuando haya acabado mi vida, por primera vez, yo, Hermione Granger, voy a poder vivir en una primavera sin final en otra vida con el único verdadero capaz de ser mi interminable sol y darnos la oportunidad de vivir en un verano.

* * *

**Hola Espero les haya gustado mi regalito de Navidad. Especialmente Para Fuku, gracias por todo. Deseo lo hayan disfrutado y al final les haya dado una sonrisa. Gracias. Hasta Luego. Y feliz Año nuevo.**

**Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o tomatazos son bienvenidos!**

**atte:kris.**


End file.
